The Diary of a Princee
by Cocoalat Dream
Summary: This is based on the Princess Diaries with a BROE twist.


The Diary's of a Princess- Chapters 1 through 9   
  
I hope this is going to be good and that everyone likes my first attempt at writing a fan fic.  
  
I don't own any of these characters in this fan fic.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 : Salem High  
  
"Oh look, it's Vampira! Run for the hills before she turns you into one of them!" The small group around Jason started laughing hysterically at his "witty" remark. 'Wow that's so original. If they are going to tease me the least they could do is come up with something a little more original.' Chloe Lane thought to herself while she readjusted her black rimmed glasses.  
  
Salem High School seemed like the "perfect" place for all the "perfect" people in Salem. That's what it seemed like from the outside. To the contrary, Salem High was a hell hole, at least according to Chloe Lane. The school was filled with dumbasses. There were a few "diamonds in the rough" but they were few and far between.  
  
Chloe had her small group of friends that consisted of Belle Black, Shawn Brady, Kevin Lambert and suprisingly enough, Mimi Lockhart. Mimi and chloe hated each other when they first met but now they were best friends.  
  
"Chloe, don't let Jason's get to you. We all know how "witty" he can be." Belle said.  
  
Chloe smirked and replied "Yeah, I know, he should totally be a comedien or something."  
  
"Hey Belle!" Shawn walked up and kissed his girlfriend on the lips. "Do you want me to walk you to class?"  
  
"Shawn, that is so sweet!" Belle squealed. "Chloe are you coming?"  
  
"Sure, why not? Just promise me one thing."  
  
"Okay, What is it?"  
  
"No PDA's this time."  
  
Belle laughed and the three made their way toward their next class which was Debate.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Debate: With or Against?  
  
Chloe, Shawn and Belle were nearly caught by the tardy bell. They made it just in time. Mr. Woods was ushering the remaining students inside.  
  
"Now that almost all of us are here... Mr. Kiriakis, how nice of you to join us."  
  
"Yeah I know." Philip looked around and gave Jason hi five.  
  
Mr Woods, in return, gave Philip a stern look and cleared his throat. "Now if you would so kindly take a seat I'll continue with what I was saying." Mr. Woods turned his attention back to the rest of the class.  
  
Philip dropped his pen and it rolled near Chloe's foot.  
  
"Hey could you pick that up for me?" Philip smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Chloe handed him back his pen.  
  
"Wow Chloe you look really pretty today. I mean beutiful."  
  
"Well thanks Philip." Chloe blushed and smiled. "I never really knew you noticed me. I mean you never teased me or anything. I thought I was invisible to you."  
  
"No Chloe. I always notice you. How beautiful you are." Philip came closer and ran his fingers through Chloe's long, flowing locks. Philip inched closer to her, his lips barely grasing hers. "Chloe, Chloe." he whispered.  
  
"Chloe."  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"Huh? What? I mean yes Mr. Woods?"  
  
"Chloe, it is your turn to present the affirmitive side to our debate."  
  
"Oh my! Ghoul Girl was zoning out! She was probabily daydreaming about you there Philly Boy." Jason playfully slapped Philip on the back.  
  
"That's enough Mr. Welles."  
  
"Sorry Mr. Woods."  
  
"You can start now Chloe."  
  
Philip smiled and blew her a kiss. Chloe adjusted her glasses and acted as though she hadn't turn to goo when Philip blew that kiss.  
  
"I am here to present the affirmative point of view to our debate on whether Salem High should have uniforms or not. I fell that it is a good idea for us to have them so that way everyone can be equal."  
  
"I bet she would want all balck uniforms!"  
  
Mr. Woods shot a stern look at Jason.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Chloe began again.  
  
"Uniforms will also..." She was interupted again. This time by Philip. He was blowing her a kiss. Chloe got all nervous and started shuffling her papers and she lost her place. "I...I...I...I..." she stuttered. More and more kisses were blown. "I...I...I...gotta go!" Chloe quickly gathered her things and dashed out of the classroom.  
  
"I think Ghoul Girl has the hots for Philip." Jason announced and slapped Philip on the back again.  
  
"Chloe wait!" Belle and Mimi got up to go after Chloe. Both of them ran to the door but Mimi stopped.  
  
"We'll be back Mr. Woods." She didn't wait to hear his resonse because she had already disappeared into the hall.  
  
"Well... ah I think we should continue class. Philip it's your turn."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Time to Reflect  
  
  
  
When Chloe turned the corner and went down the hall from Mr. Woods' class she knew exactly where she was headed. 'The pier' she immediately thought. That was where she always went when she needed time to reflect or analyze things.  
  
Belle and Mimi were in hot pursuit. They followed Chloe's every move.  
  
Chloe made her way to the pier and sat down. She could feel Belle and Mimi's eyes on her without even turning around. "I'm okay you guys.'  
  
"What happend?" asked Belle.  
  
"Nothing. I just got a little nervous."  
  
Belle opened her mouth to say something but Chloe beat her to the punch.  
  
"I know that isn't like me."  
  
"It's sure as hell isn't." Mimi put in. Chloe glared at her. "Sorry." Mimi replied meekly. "Well whenever you are ready to talk we'll be there hon. Bell come on, let's go." The two girls turned and walked away. Chloe sat there and stared off into space. Then she began to hum "Catch a Falling Star" "Catch a falling star and put in your pocket never let it fade away." She continued to sing until the song was finished then she stared off into space again.  
  
**************  
  
'Wow she's beautiful' Brady Black thought to himself. 'I wonder who she is? Wait, I know her! That's Bell's friend Chloe Lane! I never knew her voice was so beautiful.'  
  
Brady was Bell's older brother. He didn't like to hang with his sister's friends or the "Brat Pack" as he refered to them. He was going to make an exception for Chloe, though. 'I wonder why I never noticed her?'  
  
Chloe took off her glasses and put them into her pocket. Brady gasped. 'She's even more beautiful with out those glasses.' Chloe's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes Nancy. Yes. I'll be right home." Chloe gathered her things and left. 'One day she'll be mine.' Brady promised himself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Diamond From Zales  
  
Chloe shut the door quitely and tried to enter with out being detected. 'I really don't want to be here. I would rather be somewhere...anywhere else!' The floor creaked.  
  
"Chloe is that you?"  
  
"Yes Nancy it's me." she said dryly and dragged herself into the living room. 'Hey, Nancy has company.' Chloe thought as she entered looking at the older woman beside Nancy.  
  
The woman auburn hair that had a hint of gray. To Chloe, the lady looked like she was in her middle to late sixities. She had on a lavender outfit (It was a nice pantsuit). On the right lapel of her jacket, Chloe noticed a small pin. It appeared to be some kind of crest with several small diamonds in it. 'This lady clearly isn't from Salem.'  
  
"Come Chloe, join us." Nancy said shoveling a cup of tea in her face.  
  
"Okay Nancy." Chloe took the tea and sat in the chair that was adjacent to Nancy in the woman.  
  
"Well..." Nancy began "There's no easy way to put it but this is your grandmother Chloe." Nancy pointed at the woman and the woman waved.  
  
'I have a grandma?' Chloe looked confused. The woman got up and came toward Chloe.  
  
"It is so nice to finally meet you my dear." The woman put her hand out to shake Chloe's.  
  
"I didn't know I had a grandma! I don't even know who my father is!" Chloe blurted aloud. "Oops, I'm sorry, I mean hello."  
  
Nancy was taken aback.  
  
"Chloe you are so beautiful!" The woman said teary eyed. "Oh I'm so rude, let me introduce myself. I am Victoria Amelia Francois Cummington, Queen of Zales."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Yes, I am the Queen of Zales."  
  
"Then that makes me..." Chloe looked down.  
  
"Yes, you are Antoinette Chloe Francois Cummington, Princess of Zales."  
  
"I'm a Princess?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that?" Victoria handed Chloe a small gift box. "Go ahead open it."  
  
Inside was a locket with a letter Z that was made of diamonds.  
  
"Fit for a princess!" Victoria smiled and continued "Diamonds from Zales." 'I'm a princess.' Chloe sat there completely stunned and marinated in her thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Phone Call: Belle  
  
"Hello? Just a second." Nancy answered the phone. "Chloe!"  
  
Chloe was still sitting in the same spot. Victoria left over two hours ago.  
  
"Coming Nancy." Nancy handed her the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, what's up?" It was Belle.  
  
"Oh nothing much I just got the shock of my life."  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Belle asked.  
  
"I don't want to say over the phone. I'll have to tell you some other time." Chloe was caressing the locket with her thumb and fore finger.  
  
"Oh great! Now you come over! Remember, you were supposed to be coming over anyway!" Belle was getting excited.  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Okay I'll Meems and we'll have a sleepover!" Belle squealed.  
  
"Okay I'll be there in an hour." Chloe gathered her stuff, told Nancy where she was going and left for Belle's.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sleepover!!!  
  
Chloe arrived at the Black's penthouse around 5 o' clock. She knocked. Brady answered. He was surprised to see Chloe standing on the otherside of the door. He stepped back two paces to let her in. His heart was racing.  
  
"Yeah...a..is Belle here? She called and told me to come over." She said searching for any sign of Belle.  
  
"Yeah she's upstairs."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Chloe went upstairs. Brady waited until she reached Belle's door to catch his breath. 'Wow she's really...Snap out of it Black! She's just another member of the "Brat Pack." Don't let her get to you!' Brady went to the balcony to clear his head.  
  
****************  
  
Upstairs...  
  
Chloe heard Mimi and Belle giggling through the door. She knocked. "Come in. Hey Chloe!" Belle ran over and hugged her friend. Chloe looked very uncomfortable.  
  
"Come Chloe, grab a chair and spill it!"  
  
"Yeah Honey, what got you so flustered today?" Mimi was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you but you got to promise me you're not gonna say anything!"  
  
"We promise!" The two girls said in unison.  
  
"Well..." Chloe continued." when I was making my speech Philip kept blowing kisses at me."  
  
Belle and Mimi looked at each other, then at Chloe and burst into laughter.  
  
"It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes it is! Chloe has the hots for Philip! OOH!"  
  
"Meems, it isn't funny!"  
  
"Sorry Chloe, I hate to disappoint you but it is." Belle put in. Chloe couldn't hold it any longer and joined in on the laughter. The girls laughed for a good fifteen minutes.  
  
********  
  
Out on the balcony...  
  
'Brady you can't let her get to you. You don't need anybody, remember that!' Brady finally convinced himself that he didn't have any feelings whatsoever for Chloe Lane. 'I guess I could go check on them. It wouldn't hurt anything.' Brady climbed the stairs to Belle's room and raised his arm to knock.  
  
*******  
  
"I think I'm about to go get a glasses of water. Do you guys want anything?"  
  
"No" they replied paying more attention to the T.V.  
  
"Oh yeah, when I get back I have something else to tell you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Chloe opened the door and froze. Brady was standing there. Their eyes met. There was a connection, instant electricity.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Truth or Dare: A Foot-Poppin' Good Time  
  
"Brady! Hey come and join us!" Belle squealed. The trance Brady was in was suddenly broken. He stepped into the room.  
  
"What do you want, Tink? I just came in to check on you guys. You know to see if everything was alright."  
  
"Come on Brady, play truth or dare with us!"  
  
"We're about to play truth or dare?" Mimi asked. Chloe came and sat on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Meems we are. It's gonna be fun!" Belle turned to Brady "and we need at least one boy."  
  
"Ah... okay I guess I could play this extremely childish game. I haven't played since, like what? 7th grade." Brady looked at Chloe and she looked away. Belle noticed this and immediately decided to play "Match Maker".  
  
"Well let's get started. Meems your turn!"  
  
"What? I'm first!" Mimi frowned.  
  
"Yes, now truth or dare?"  
  
"Um... I choose... truth, I'm a wimp!"  
  
"Okay, well, who was your first crush?" Belle questioned.  
  
Mimi buried her face in her hands and when she looked up her whole entire face was bright red. "It was Brady! But that was like way back in 8th grade."  
  
Belle, Chloe and even Brady laughed.  
  
"Wow Meems, I'm flattered."  
  
"Okay that's enough embarrassment for me. Chloe,your turn! Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I'm feeling rather dangerous today so I'm gonna go with dare!"  
  
"Okay, I dare you to kiss Brady for at least 30 seconds!"  
  
Both Brady and Chloe looked stunned. "Well I'm game." Brady said cooly. 'Here's my chance' he thought. Chloe was smiling on the inside but it didn't show on the outside. "I guess I could suffer for 30 seconds."  
  
Chloe inched closer to Brady. Their lips touched. A shock of electricity went surging through both of them. They stood up. Chloe's leg did the old foot-poppin' trick (You know, when your leg goes up like in the movies.). It was sheer ecstasy. Then she heard giggling. She opened one eye and saw Mimi and Belle. Belle was gesturing that 30 seconds were up. Chloe decided to ignore them and continue the kiss.  
  
"Chloe! Brady!" the two yelled in unison.  
  
"The kiss was supposed to be over nine minutes and thirty seconds ago." Mimi said looking at her watch. In return, Brady and Chloe gave them sheepish looks.  
  
"Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later." Brady said when he finally got his breathing back to normal. He got up quickly and exited the room. Outside Belle's door he thought to himself 'You're in love Brady Black!' He then made his way to his room.  
  
Back in the room Belle and Mimi asked Chloe about the kiss and she responded with "I had a foot-poppin' good time." Chloe was still smiling and all three girls laughed at Chloe's corny joke and started giving each other manicures.  
  
Truth or Dare was over, at least for tonight!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
So I'm a Princess  
  
  
  
After the manicures were finished Belle brought back the subject of why Chloe was here in the first place."So, Chloe what did you have to tell me? What was the shock of your life?" Belle was listening intently.  
  
"When I got home from the pier I saw this woman sitting with Nancy."  
  
"Who was she?" Now Mimi was interested.  
  
"She was my grandmother."  
  
"You met your grandmother? Wow Chloe! That's great!" Belle hugged Chloe again.  
  
"Let me finish. Not only was she my grandma but is is the Queen of a small European country called Zales. She gave me this." Chloe showed Mimi and Belle the locket. They stared in awe.  
  
"Wow Chloe! At first I didn't believe you but now I guess I do!"  
  
"Yeah Chloe, I bet you could put a picture of you and Philip..." Mimi teased. Chloe blushed. "or you and Brady!" Chloe turned redder.  
  
"Chloe what do you have to do in order to become a princess?" Belle asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I think I'm supposed to meet Victoria tomorrow or something. I overheard a telephone conversation between her and Nancy."  
  
"Her name is Victoria?"  
  
"Yeah, her name is Victoria Almelia Francois Cummington and my name is Antoinette Chloe Francois Cummington."  
  
"I thought your name was Chloe Lane?"  
  
"Well that's what I thought too."  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZ Mimi was snoring.  
  
"It's getting late. I think I'm going to turn in too. Goodnight Chloe."  
  
"Goodnight Belle." Belle reached to turn out the light.  
  
"Wait let me go get my water."  
  
"Right your water." Belle grinned  
  
  
  
Chloe descended the stairs as quitely as possible. She got a glass, poured the water then drank it in big gulps. She put the glass in the sink and she turned around and bumped into someone. Brady!  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing."  
  
"I asked you first!"  
  
"I was coming to get some water but I bet I know why you were lurking around." Chloe looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't "lurking", but why do you think I was up?"  
  
"You couldn't get enough of me Chloe Lane!"  
  
"Come again?" Chloe looked confused. "Don't flatter yourself!" She pushed pass Brady but he followed her. He was about a breath away from her and whispered "You know you want to get with all this here!" in her ear. Chloe became flustered "You are so conceded Brady Black! I'm going to bed!" She moved away from Brady again and went up to Belle's room.  
  
'She wants me' Brady thought and happily skipped to his room.  
  
That night, of all the people in the world, Chloe dreamt about Brady Black!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lessons  
  
  
  
Chloe got dressed while Belle and Mimi were asleep. She went downstairs hoping to avoid Brady, but to no avail Brady was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.  
  
'Darnit!' Chloe thought. 'Why is he everywhere I go? I can't go to the bathroom without him being there!'  
  
"Come Chloe, join me." Brady folded up the newspaper and motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"I don't think so I really have to go." Brady got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Are you avoiding me?"  
  
"No it's just that I have to meet someone and why do you care so much?" Chloe started to get annoyed.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Okay then, tell Belle to call me later when she wakes up."  
  
"Sure." Chloe walked to the door. Brady followed. Chloe walked out the door. Brady blew her a kiss and slammed the door in her face.  
  
'Did he just blow me a kiss? No, I don't think so." With that she went off to meet her grandmother.  
  
************************  
  
"Chloe, I'm so glad you could make it." Victoria greeted her granddaughter with a hug.  
  
"I was wondering why you wanted to meet me."  
  
"It's about your lessons."  
  
"My lessons?"  
  
"Yes your lessons on becoming a proper princess."  
  
"When do they start?"  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Victoria taught Chloe everything about becoming a princess. From waving to a crowd to how to sit. To her surprise, Chloe was enjoying herself. She enjoyed being with her grandma. It was nice to know she had one. After the lesson on ballroom dancing was over, Chloe had a few questions for Victoria.  
  
"Who was my father? Because Nancy never told me."  
  
"Your father was Edward Randolph Francois Cummington. He was the prince of Zales of course. He always wanted to be king, until he went to college. He met your mother and she changed him. He seemed like a much happier person but something happened and they broke up while she was pregnant with you. I heard she gave you up for adoption. That must have hurt her so much. Your father died about three months ago and that's why I had to meet you because you are heir to the throne. You're the only grandchild that I have. (Edward was an only child.)"  
  
All Chloe's questions were answered. 'That's why Nancy was so upset a little while ago. I wonder why she never told Craig. I bet she told him now.'  
  
"Anyway..." Victoria said changing the subject. "It's time for your makeover. Sorry but the Princess of Zales must have color!"  
  
"My makeover?" Chloe looked down at her clothes. "What's wrong with black?"  
  
Before she knew it Victoria was ushering Chloe to a makeup chair.  
  
"Send in Pablo!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Diary's of a Princess- Chapters 10 through 18 (COMPLETE)   
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Brand New You!  
  
In walked a tall, skinny man with dark hair and dark eyes in skin-tight black leather pants.  
  
"Now where is the princess?" He puts his hands on his hips. Victoria pointed to Chloe.  
  
"Oh my God!" he screamed and jumped into Victoria's arms.  
  
"I don't think I look that bad." Chloe said looking in the mirror.  
  
"You don't dear, Pablo is just overreacting." Victoria said putting Pablo down.  
  
Pablo gathered himself together. "Okay honey, let me make you over!" he said snapping his fingers. "Let's start with the glasses. Do you have contacts?"  
  
"Yeah but I don't wear them often."  
  
"Let me see those." Chloe handed him the glasses. He dropped them on the floor and crunched them with his boots. "Oops!" He put his hands over his mouth. "Let's get started. Chloe's mouth hung open.  
  
In about an hour Chloe went from Geek to Chic. She had on a hot pink tank top and a denim skirt. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail and her sapphire eyes were glittering with pink shadow.  
  
"Wow! I look great! Belle and Meems are gonna flip when they see me!"  
  
"Yes I'm sure they will. Thank you Pablo you may go." He switched out of the room.  
  
"Thanks grandma!" Chloe hugged Victoria and got her coat. This brought tears to Victoria's eyes.  
  
"Belle's gonna like this!"'and so will Brady.' Chloe added silently.  
  
"You're welcome my dear."  
  
*************************  
  
"Chloe you look great!" Belle shrieked. Brady stood there with his mouth open. "I think he likes it too." Belle whispered behind her hand, gesturing toward her brother.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go show Nancy. Bye!"  
  
"Bye Chloe!" Belle yelled down the hall shutting the door.  
  
'She looked like a goddess!' Brady's mouth was still open.  
  
*************************  
  
"Chloe honey, I like the brand new you!"  
  
"Yeah me too Nancy."  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Who Spilled the Beans?  
  
At Salem High on Monday  
  
"I can't believe that Chloe is a princess. She never seemed like the type."  
  
"But Meems she didn't know. Let's not talk about this here, someone might overhear us." Belle said looking around. Too late. Jan was lurking behind some lockers and overheard the conversation. 'So, Ghoul Girl is a princess. Um. I think that's a big load of crap, but hey, gossip is gossip.' Jan shrugged her shoulders and went off the tell the school tramp, Cynthia and alert the media.  
  
By lunch the whole school knew about "Princess Chloe" and so did most of Salem. The new makeover didn't help much. She received loads of unwanted attention.  
  
"Princess, can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" said a nerdy sophomore winking at Chloe. She looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Leave her alone man." Shawn came to Chloe's rescue and shooed the boy away.  
  
"Thanks Shawn."  
  
"What's the deal with all this?" Shawn asked as they walked to their lunch table.  
  
"I'm the Princess of Zales but only two people at Salem High knew about it." By the look on Shawn's face Chloe could tell he was confused. "It's complicated. Ask Belle I'm sure she wouldn't mind telling you." Belle and the rest of the gang arrived when Chloe said that. Chloe glared daggers at Belle.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Belle said.  
  
"I can look at you anyway I want to!" Chloe retorted.  
  
"If you think I told then you're wrong!" belle had an attitude now.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"I don't know but don't jump down my throat!"  
  
This argument was getting intense. Shawn decided to step in. "Okay! Okay! Girls, calm down! Apparently Chloe, Belle said she didn't tell anyone and I believe her. Belle did you happen to talk about it here?"  
  
"Yeah me and Meems in the hall this morning but we didn't think anyone could hear us."  
  
"See Chloe there's your answer. Belle didn't mean to." Shawn said.  
  
"Okay Belle I'm sorry I guess I'm a little paranoid." Philip and his lackey, I mean "friend", Jason appeared at the table.  
  
"Hey Ghoul Girl I heard you were the Princess of the Vampires. Is that true?" Jason laughed at his own joke but stopped when Philip elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"Chloe can I have a word with you?" Chloe smiled and walked with Philip.  
  
"Chloe would you like to go to the movies with me on Saturday?" Chloe turned to goo and before she knew it, she blurted out "Yes." Philip said "Cool, pick you up at seven." and walked away. Chloe returned to the table smiling.  
  
"What happened?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Philip asked me out." Chloe replied dreamily.  
  
'Here's my chance! Daytime soap operas here I come!' Philip thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Over the Top Pop: Mizz Popularity  
  
Thee next five days were a blur to Chloe. She had become Mizz Popularity. Everyone wanted to be her friend, including Jan. The school was buzzing with news that she and Philip were now ?dating?. Chloe was skeptical of all this. 'Why do all these people want to kiss up to me. It's because I'm royal!?' But Chloe was all excited about her "date" with Philip. 'It?s worth a try.' she thought suddenly smiling.  
  
Even all the adults knew about "Princess Chloe". People were bowing to her on the street. Media was everywhere. She escaped to Belle's 'It's Saturday, she should be home.'  
  
Chloe knocked and Brady answered. He bowed and mocked her. "Hello Princess Chloe, please, I would be so honored if you could join me."  
  
"Where?s Belle?:  
  
"She's not here." Brady replied in his mocking tone.  
  
"Oh. I?ll wait for her."  
  
"I heard about you and Philip." He was now serious. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes, we're going to the movies on Saturday."  
  
"Oh." Brady replied nonchalantly. His hopes crashed and his heart shattered.  
  
"Well since I don't know when Belle'll be back I'm gonna go. I'll let myself out."  
  
"Okay whatever." Brady responded dryly.  
  
Chloe got up, went to the door and left,  
  
"I guess she isn't gonna be mine. She's Phil's" Brady hung his head.  
  
Chloe went home to get ready for her "date".  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Publicity Stunt  
  
Seven o' clock arrived and so did Philip. He was wearing a baby blue t- shirt and dark denim jeans. Chloe rushed downstairs to meet him. No one else was home so she had to. (Nancy and Craig went to Tuscany for something.). Chloe was wearing a pink baby tee and a denim skirt. Philip was stunned by her appearance.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let me grab my coat." Chloe replied. She got her coat, turned off the lights, locked the door and walked with Philip to his car.  
  
When they arrived at the movie theater a small group of people gathered around them. Some bowed, others pointed and whispered. Then all of a sudden cameras started to flash. Philip had called the media! The light blinded Chloe. Philip pulled Chloe in for a kiss so the cameras could take pictures. Then he started to pose for the camera. "Yes. I'm auditioning for the role of Philippe the mysterious French guy on Days of Our Lives." A small light bulb went off in Chloe's head. 'He used me!' Tears burned in her eyes. 'I can?t believe he did this!' "Philip you used me!" Chloe said aloud.  
  
"Of course I did. You didn't expect me to actually date you? I want to be on Days. It's my dream." He continued to wave to the cameras. His words made Chloe furious. She took her hand and hauled off and smacked him! SMACK!  
  
"You bitch! My face!" Philip ran off crying. Chloe fought her way out of the circle of light. She was distraught. The only place she could go to be comforted popped into her head. "Belle's!" Chloe ran all the way to the penthouse. She knocked and Brady answered, again. She immediately flung herself into Brady's arms. He was surprised at first then started to pat her on the back. He led her to the couch and they sat down. She was sobbing on his shoulder. He looked down at Chloe and saw the hurt and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Chloe, what happened? Did Philip do something to you?"  
  
"Brady, He used me!" Chloe told Brady what happened at the movies.  
  
"He did all that?"  
  
"Yes!" Chloe's eyes were red.  
  
"Chloe, he'll get his. Don't worry about it." She looked up at Brady and saw the compassion in his eyes. She suddenly felt the electricity. Brady felt it too. He hugged her again. She melted in his arms.  
  
"Thanks for being there for me Brady."  
  
"No problem. Chloe there's something I want to get off my chest. I..."  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Belle just got home from her date with Shawn.  
  
"No." Brady released Chloe from his embrace.  
  
"How did your date with Philip go?"  
  
"It was horrible! Can I tell you about it upstairs." The two girls go up and started to make their way upstairs. Chloe stopped, looked back and mouthed 'Thank you' to Brady. 'Tink has perfect timing.' Brady thought to himself and slumped on the couch.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Family Jewels  
  
  
  
On Monday Philip was bragging to everyone about how him and Chloe  
  
'Got it on'.  
  
"Philip is such a liar!"  
  
"No need to tell me Belle." Chloe replied. "He's not telling them how he ran off crying after I smacked him." She added silently.  
  
"Philip'll get his!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Chloe had a clever grin.  
  
  
  
7th period, most of the seniors had P.E. (Philip and Chloe share the same schedule.)  
  
"Okay, today we're going to play a little baseball." Said the teacher. Chloe wasn't good at any sports but today she was determined to make Philip pass as well as make a homerun.  
  
"Hey Jase, did I tell you I got a call from Days?"  
  
"No, what did they say?"  
  
"I got the part." Philip winked at Chloe and mouthed 'Thanks.' That fueled Chloe's anger.  
  
"Chloe you're up." The teacher announced. Chloe walked up to the plate. Philip continued the teasing. 'He really deserves this.' The bat connected with the ball. It headed straight toward Philip lower abdomen. "Ouch!" Philip screamed in agony and fell on the ground. The ball hit him square in the canolies. The entire gym class burst into laughter. Jason went over to help his friend. "I don't think he'll ever be able to have kids!" Belle said still laughing. Chloe was satisfied with herself. Not only did she get her homerun but also Philip got his in the family jewels.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Princess No More?  
  
The next time Chloe met with her grandmother was a disaster.  
  
"Chloe, may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes Victoria." They stepped into Victoria's room.  
  
"I read the newspaper yesterday and look what I found." Victoria showed Chloe the headline. PRINCESS MAKES OUT WITH LOCAL BOY, IN PUBLIC!  
  
"Chloe dear, Zales can't have a 'Party Girl Princess'"  
  
"I'm not a 'Party Girl'!"  
  
"Well what was this?" Victoria referred to the headline again.  
  
"I don't know what happened! He set me up!"  
  
"Okay whatever. Chloe I can't let you be the princess, not right now at least. You need to renounce the throne?" Those words really hurt and Chloe fled before Victoria could finish her sentence.  
  
'The pier' she thought.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Another Time to Reflect  
  
  
  
'How dare she! I can do it! I am gonna do it! Why does everyone doubt me so much? I'll show them!' Chloe began to cry.  
  
"Chloe everything's going to be alright." Chloe turned around and saw Brady standing there. He hugged her.  
  
"Brady I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Why don't people believe in me? Is something wrong with me?"  
  
"I believe in you."  
  
"Thanks Brady I needed to hear that."  
  
"Chloe what happened?"  
  
Chloe explained everything that happened with her grandmother.  
  
"I think you would make a perfect princess,"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I think you should take on that challenge."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on, let me give you a ride to your grandma's to straighten everything out."  
  
They walked over to Brady?s Jeep.  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"No problem Diva."  
  
Chloe smiled. 'He gave me a nickname!' They drove off.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Yes I Accept  
  
  
  
Victoria was making the preparations for Chloe to renounce the throne for the public. She had reporters and TV crews from all over the world. Chloe walked over to Victoria and said, "I'm not giving up!"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"It was a test Chloe. I wanted to see if you could face change and you can."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I need you to say that you'll become the princess to the entire world."  
  
"What? I'm not a good public speaker,"  
  
"Yes you can. Just imagine that he." Victoria pointed to Brady. "Is the only person in the room." Victoria walked away. "I can do this" Chloe walked over to the camera. 'I can do this.' "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention? I was supposed to give away my title as Princess today but I decided I didn't want to. I always ran away from things that are new and different. I'm not this time. I want the challenge of running my own country. I will try my best to make the people of Zales happy. In other words I accept being the Princess of Zales." The crowd applauded and cameras flashed. Pablo was there. "These sort of things bring tears to my eyes." Pablo began to sob. He pulled out a hanky and blew his nose.  
  
After all the media left Chloe went with Brady to the park.  
  
"Brady, remember after my 'date' with Philip you said you had something to get off your chest. What was it? Is it about me."  
  
"Yes Chloe, but first I want to give you this." Brady handed Chloe a rectangular box. Chloe opened it. Inside was a diary that had Chloe inscribed on the cover.  
  
"It?s for you to write down all your thoughts so our kids can read them when they get older."  
  
"Did you say our kids?"  
  
"Yes." Brady got down on one knee. "Chloe I may not have known you for a long time but I fell that we belong together. You are my soul mate. There is no one else out there for me. Chloe Lane, will you marry me?" Brady gave her a small box with a HUGE diamond in it. Chloe's eyes filled with tears. "Yes Brady! Yes I accept!" I'll marry you!" She leapt into Brady's arms and kissed him. They decided to tell their families the news at the Brady Pub.  
  
"Chloe I can't believe you're getting married! To my brother!" Belle shrieked and hugged both her brother and Chloe.  
  
"Son, I'm so proud of you." John patted Brady on the back.  
  
"Chloe, sweetheart we have to start planning ASAP." Nancy said, "Craig I'm so happy."  
  
"Me too dear."  
  
The two families ate and danced until the pub closed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Zales Here We Come!  
  
Brady and Chloe left for Zales a week after the party at the pub. They were coming back to Salem in two months to visit. Chloe completed school via e- mail. They enjoyed living in Zales and Chloe began writing in her diary. The first entry was on how she met Brady.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
